No Somos Chicos Malos Por Eleccion
by NavMen13
Summary: No todos tenemos el poder de escoger lo que queremos ser o hacer en la vida, ha algunos simplemente no tenemos elección "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres" "Ganador del Segundo Lugar"
1. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING**

_Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres_

_**No somos chicos malos por elección**_

**Regulus Black**

Viendo por la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts, me di cuenta que estábamos por llegar a la estación 9 ¾ baje mi baúl poniéndolo a mis pies, a la espera de que el tren se detuviera, Avery, Mulciber y Snape que compartían el vagón conmigo, imitaron mis acciones

El tren se detuvo y fuimos de los primeros en bajar, nunca me venían a retirar mis padres, me iba solo a casa con un traslador personal, por lo que verlos allí rodeados de otras familias de la alta sociedad, alejados de todos los posibles nacidos de muggle me sorprendió aunque no permití que se notara mi desconcierto

Me acerque a ellos saludándolos respetuosamente, sin abrazos, sin muestras de afecto, simplemente como si saludara a un desconocido, los vi fruncir el ceño y pensé que había hecho algo mal, hasta que subí la mirada y vi a Sirius, a lo lejos riendo escandalosamente mientras era felicitado por los padres de Potter ya que este año ellos y sus amigos, Lupin y Pettigrew se graduaron de Hogwarts

Mi hermano había escapado de casa hace ya un año, padre y madre actuaban como si nunca hubiesen tenido dos hijos, aunque no lo dijera estaba feliz por mi hermano, se que era prácticamente miserable en casa, obedecer reglas nunca fue parte de su personalidad

Cuando Sirius volteo lo mire indiferente, sabía que mis padres me observaban fijamente a ver qué hacía, estaba en una continua vigilancia por parte de mis progenitores, ellos no querían que el único heredero Black fuera una decepción como Sirius, sin darle importancia a la mirada de traición por parte de Sirius tome mi baúl y le indique a mis padres que estaba listo para partir a la mansión Black

Llegamos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas para bajar a cenar, el ambiente a la hora de la cena siempre es frio y formal, nunca teníamos charlas innecesarias, ni hablábamos los unos con los otros, simplemente nos dedicábamos a comer

Termine mi plato y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando madre hablo

-Estamos esperando tu respuesta Regulus- Dijo con su habitual tono frio y formal

-¿Mi repuesta a que pregunta madre?- le respondí con el mismo tono

-A la pregunta que te hicimos en navidad- continuo padre

Al volver a casa para las navidades, padre y madre me comunicaron que tenía que ir pensando a que me iba a dedicar en el futuro, y que tenía de plazo hasta que se acabara el año escolar

-Recibí una carta del Señor Tenebroso para unirme a sus filas, y pienso aceptar- y por primera vez en años madre me dio una sonrisa (un tanto tétrica para ser sinceros) y se levanto a abrazarme

-Estoy muy Orgullosa de ti Regulus, después de todo no fuiste una decepción- esas palabras viniendo de ella eran prácticamente un cumplido

Luego de esa rara muestra de afecto de parte de mi madre, mire a mi padre y solo me asintió haciéndome saber que mi decisión era la correcta, aunque era algo de lo que yo no estaba seguro.

Dándoles la espalda subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, desde que esa carta había llegado a mis manos estuve pensando si era lo correcto por hacer

Me inculcaron desde pequeño que la pureza de la sangre era algo importante, pero yo no creía que asesinando muggles sea la forma de mostrar nuestra superioridad, después de todo habían familias que provenían de una larga tradición de SangrePura pero a duras penas sabían tomar la varita, tomando a los Crabbe y los Goyle como ejemplo

Cerré los ojos con esos pensamientos todavía en mi cabeza, ya había tomado una decisión por lo que la cumpliría al pie de la letra

_**Dos semanas después**_

El momento había llegado más rápido de lo esperado, estaba parado frente a la puerta del salón de iniciaciones en la mansión del señor tenebroso, esperando para ser tatuado y formar parte de sus filas

A mi lado estaban Avery, Snape, Mulciber y Malfoy esperando al igual que yo, con la misma mascara de indiferencia que poseía yo en estos momentos

Por fuera parecía impasible pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi hermano, ¿que pasaría cuando se enterara de que era un mortifago?, todos en Hogwarts sabían que él y Potter habían sido reclutados por el jefe del departamento de aurores al entrenamiento de preparación de fuerzas especiales.

Uno a unos nos fue llamando para colocarnos la marca tenebrosa, y en poco tiempo fue mi turno

Abrí la puerta del salón, entrando con paso seguro la habitación no poseía ningún otro mueble a excepción de un sillón verde Slytherin donde estaba sentado el señor oscuro, con un movimiento me indico que me acercara y dijo

-Arrodíllate- su voz era un siseo frio y sin responder hice lo que ordeno-extiende tu brazo izquierdo-

Subiendo la túnica hasta el codo para dejar libre el antebrazo, lo estire bajando la cabeza como signo de sumisión a sus órdenes

Un siseo como de serpiente se escucho y una luz roja me cegó antes de sentir el ardor de la maldición quemando mi piel para dejar en ella su marca, apreté los dientes resistiendo el dolor, sudor corría por mis sienes por el esfuerzo, pero fui capaz de no hacer ninguna expresión facial que denotara mi dolor

Prontamente el dolor termino y me ordeno que me fuera hasta que me necesitara, diciendo la palabra para activar el traslador, sentí el común jalón en el ombligo y cuando abri los ojos estaba en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación

Revise los estantes por una poción para el dolor la cual tome y me adormeció al instante, sentando en la cama retire mi túnica para acostarme

Mientras mis ojos se cerraban rápidamente por la poción solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente

_Perdóname Sirius pero esto es lo que se espera de mi_

**A/N ¿Reviews? *-***


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING**

_Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres_

_**No somos chicos malos por elección**_

**Draco Malfoy**

Al leer en el profeta el artículo que hablaba sobre la captura de mi padre y su pronto envió a la prisión Askaban me enfureció

Arrugue el periódico y lo tire a través de la habitación, salí cerrando la puerta de un golpe y me acerque a los aposentos de mi madre, toque la puerta suavemente y ella me dejo entrar, la vi sentada leyendo el mismo artículo que me había hecho molestar

Me acerque y retire el periódico lentamente, mi madre no era de las que comúnmente lloraba o expresaba sus emociones en público, pero en casa era un libro abierto para mi, su cara podría permanecer inexpresiva pero sus ojos estaban apagados

Me senté a su lado y la abrace, recostó su cabeza de mi pecho abrazándome fuertemente, sabía que temía por mí, que mi padre haya fallado en su misión, solo nos ponía en el ojo del señor tenebroso

Y eso nunca era algo bueno

Tocaron la puerta, nos separamos suavemente y le sonreí un poco, antes de levantarme a abrir y darle paso a mi tía loca Bellatrix

-Cissa, que haces en cama es mediodía- le pregunto a madre con su característico tono burlón que me molestaba tanto

-Madre se siente indispuesta tía, déjala descansar- le respondí yo

-No me digas que es por el encarcelamiento de Lucius, se lo merecía, falló al señor tenebroso en una misión de suma importancia, se merecía un castigo- me contuve la mueca de asco, la forma en la que Bellatrix hablaba del que no debe ser nombrado, me enfermaba, sabía que estaba loca

Mi madre me dio una mirada de advertencia para que no abriera la boca

-Bella, ¿hay alguna razón para que me visites en mi habitación?- pregunto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la salida, mi tía y yo la seguimos al comedor

-En realidad si, ahora que el inútil de tu marido no consiguió la profecía y a parte se dejo arrestar, el señor tenebroso, se quedo sin unos de sus miembros importantes del circulo interno, por lo que alguien necesita un remplazo-

Me dio una mirada significativa y me congele

-No- exclamo mi madre con voz firme- Draco ni siquiera es mayor de edad, si el señor tenebroso necesita a alguien que sustituya el puesto de Lucius me ofrezco como voluntaria-

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando todas las dudas y el miedo de mi cabeza, no dejaría que mi madre se sacrificara por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora que mi padre no está, es proteger a mi madre

-No madre, lo hare yo- voltee a ver a mi tía y con toda la convicción que poseía en este momento le dije- puedes comunicarle al señor tenebroso que con gusto aceptare su oferta

Bellatrix dio una sonrisa maniaca y salió de la habitación seguramente a informar mi decisión

-Draco- me llamo mi madre y voltee a verla- no tienes por qué hacerlo- me vio preocupada

-Madre, padre no está y como el único hombre de la casa mi deber es protegerte- le conteste

-Es el deber de la madre proteger a su hijo, Draco-

-Estoy bastante grande como para que me estés protegiendo madre, es mi decisión y ya acepte-

-Nunca serás lo bastante grande para que deje de protegerme- le di una sonrisa pequeña y salí del comedor hacia mi habitación

_**Mas Tarde esa Noche**_

Un elfo domestico toco la puerta de mi habitación informándome que el Señor tenebroso me solicitaba en su estudio

Acudí rápidamente al llamado, toque la puerta del despacho y espere que me dieran la orden de entrar

-Bellatrix me informo que quieres reemplazar a tu padre en mis filas Draco- fue lo primero que escuche al entrar

-Solamente si usted me acepta mi Señor- dije agachando la cabeza como signo de sumisión

Me vio pensativo y me pidió que me acerara –arrodíllate Draco y dame tu brazo izquierdo- Le extendi mi brazo con la manga de la túnica arremangada, poso su varita en mi antebrazo, escuche un siseo frio y pude sentir el ardor, mordí mi labio conteniendo la mueca de dolor mientras el señor tenebroso tatuaba su marca característica en mi piel- una última cosa Draco, no aceptare otro error como el de Lucius, o lo pagaran muy caro

Asentí a sus palabras y espere que me diera permiso para retirarme, Salí cerrando la puerta, el sudor frio corría por mi frente, llame a uno de los elfos y le pedí que me trajeran una poción para el dolor

Mientras la bebía pensé

_Esto es necesario para proteger a mi madre_

_**A/N ¿Reviews?**_

_**No lo hice tan mal o eso creo xD voten por mi historia *-***_


End file.
